1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a withdrawal apparatus for handling card-like-structure which makes the pulling-out of each substrate easy when it is taken out from a substrate rack storing a plurality of circuit substrates (hereinafter described as substrates) such as a printed circuit board, etc. for electronic machinery.
2. Prior Art
A plurality of card-like structures such as a printed circuit board, etc., has been employed for the electronic apparatuses, e.g., computers, telephone switching equipment. As such plurality of substrates are normally arranged parallel in substrate racks in a predetermined narrow interval so that each substrate may be taken out in case of maintenance or repair.
However, connector pads for connecting each substrate electrically are set on a rear end of the substrate stored in the substrate rack. Such connector pads are inserted and mated with connectors on the rack side fixed onto the back side thereof. So, it is not easy to pull out substrates from the rack, or sometimes the substrates are damaged by compulsory withdrawal in case of repair, etc. as it is impossible to insert fingers between the substrates spaced closely and the connector pads on the rear end must be pulled out for removing the substrates.
Conventionally, the apparatuses for handling card-like structures set on front end corner portions of each substrate and used for withdrawing substrates, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,076, have been offered.
As shown in FIGS. 13A and 13B, the conventional apparatus is constituted so as to form first and second halves 50 and 51 in a body via a hinge member 52 of synthetic resin, equip the first half 50 with an aperture 53, protrudingly provide a pivot pin 54 to a corresponding position of the second half 51, further, set concave portions 50a and 51a inside the first and second halves 50 and 51 for inserting the substrate. The apparatus for handling card-like structure is rotatably fitted in relation to the pivot pin 54 so as to bend the first and the second halves 50 and 51 inward via the thin hinge member 52, to not only insert the pivot pin 54 into a hole on the substrate but fit it into the aperture 53 on the other side and hold the substrate between the first and second halves 50 and 51. As described above, when the substrate is removed from the rack, the apparatus for handling card-like structure set on both corner portions of the front end acts like the lever wherein the rear end is a fulcrum, the pivot pin is a point of action and the distant end is a point of application by pulling the distant end straight with its rear end attached to the side of the rack.
But in conventional apparatuses described above, the first and the second halves 50 and 51 are closed only via the pivot pin 54. Accordingly, if a large extracting force is applied to the pin 54 during withdrawal of the substrate, there will be such a problem as the pivot pin 54 being bent, the first and the second halves 50 and 51 being easily opened because of the thin hinge member 52 and the pin 54 coming off the aperture 53 so the apparatus may be separated from the substrate.